Scott Summers
Scott Summers or Cyclops is a mutant whose eyes constantly emit beams of concussive force. He became one of Professor X's first students and the field leader for the X-Men. Biography ''X-Men: First Class During the Cerebro scene, a boy with sunglasses and a baseball glove is shown. It is likely a small cameo of Scott. X-Men Origins: Wolverine As a teenager, '''Scott Summers' was pursued by William Stryker so that he could use Scott's Optic Blast ability in "Weapon XI". Stryker's forces tracked Summers to his high school where he was in detention. Summers had been put on detention because he was wearing red glasses in class and refused to take them off despite his teacher's demands. He saw Victor Creed watching him and started to run. Creed pursued him until he fell and his glasses fell off, blasting a hole in the school. Creed pinned him to the ground and Stryker stunned him and Summers was taken to the Three-Mile Island where his ability was extracted. Summers was kept prisoner with the other contained mutants. When the mutants were set free by James Howlett, Summers used his optic blasts to take out Styrker's men. When trying to escape the facility, Summers heard the voice of Charles Xavier, in his head leading out of the facility where Xavier took them to his school via helicopter. ''X-Men After years of being taught by Xavier, Summers became leader of his X-Men and a teacher at his school. He also developed a romantic relationship with Jean Grey. Summers and Ororo Munroe rescued Logan and Marie from a fire in Logan's caravan and from Sabretooth who had been sent by Erik Lehnsherr, and brought them back to Xavier's school. After properly meeting Logan, the pair had many minor arguments with Logan, usually due Logan's attraction to Jean Grey, but nevertheless Summers effectively led the X-Men to stop Magneto's attempt to turn world leaders into mutants using a device on the Statue of Liberty. X2: X-Men United During a school excursion to the museum of natural history shortly after the incident at the Statue of Liberty, Jean told Scott that she felt that something terrible was about to occur. Scott assured Jean that he would not let anything happen to her. Later, Summers accompanied Charles Xavier to Erik Lehnsherr's plastic prison. While waiting for Xavier, a drugged Yuriko Oyama and her guards attacked Cyclops. Despite his struggles, she knocked him out and took Summers and Xavier to Stryker's facility at Alkali Lake. After Stryker brainwashes him, he has Summers wait for the X-Men. He found Erik Lehnsherr, Raven Darkholme and Jean Grey and he fired his optic blasts but Grey sensed it, pushed Lehnsherr and Darkholme out of the way and told them to go. Grey fought against Summers while attempting to break Stryker's brainwashing and during the struggle, Summers' blasts caused the lake's dam to collapse. After successfully breaking through Stryker's brainwashing, Summers and Grey escaped from Stryker's facility and entered the Blackbird but the dam had already begun giving way. Jean got out of the jet and seemingly sacrificed her life to stop the water hitting the Blackbird. X-Men: The Last Stand After spending months mourning Jean's death and trying to cope with his grief, Scott decided to go back to Alkali Lake because he kept hearing the voice of Jean. There he encountered the resurrected Jean Grey, who came out of the lake she goes straght to Scott and as soon she is confused of how it happened and tells Scott to take his glasses off but with Scott knowing of his powers she takes them off by saying that she can control it and she does then they start to kiss. Lacking complete control of the Phoenix, Jean apparently kills him off screen as they kiss; his body is never found, but his glasses are seen floating in the air at the lake when Storm and Wolverine arrive to investigate, and his grave is later seen alongside Jean's and the Professor's. Character traits Real Name: Scott Summers Current Alias: Cyclops Aliases: None Age: 33 Identity: Public Alignment: Good Affiliation: X-Men Relatives: Jean Grey (fiancee) Base of Operations: X-Mansion Gender: Male Height: 6'3" Weight: 175 lbs Eyes: Blue; His optic beams cause his eyes to glow red. Hair: Brown Unusual Features: Cyclops' eyes glow red because of his optic beams. Citizenship: American Marital Status: Supposed widow Occupation: Adventurer, Teacher Place of Birth: Anchorage, Alaska Relationships *Professor Xavier - Mentor *Jean Grey - Fiancee and teammate, enemy (Phoenix). *Storm - Friend and teammate. *Beast - Friend and teammate. *Wolverine - Rival and teammate. *Rogue - Student and teammate. *Iceman - Student and teammate. *Colossus - Student and teammate. *Kitty Pryde - Student and teammate. *Nightcrawler - Ally *Magneto - Enemy. *Mystique - Enemy. *Sabretooth - Enemy. *Toad - Enemy. *William Stryker - Enemy *Deathstrike - Enemy. *Pyro - Student and later enemy. Appearances/Actors *Canon (5 films) **X-Men: First Class'' (Cameo) **''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (As Scott Summers only) - Tim Pocock **''X-Men'' (First appearance) - James Marsden **''X2: X-Men United'' - James Marsden **''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - James Marsden Behind the scenes *Cyclops had very little screen time in The Last Stand due to Marsden's filming of Superman Returns. *Due to Wolverine being portrayed as the main character, Cyclops is relegated as a supporting character in the movies despite being a main character in the comics. *actor James Marsden wore platform shoes In reality, he is actually under 6' 0", shorter than Famke Janssen who plays his love interest, Jean Grey, and even shorter than Hugh Jackman who played Wolverine. *Tim Picock was unfamilar with the X-Men comics, but watched the X-Men Evolution cartoon to research what his character would be like at that age. Trivia *In the comics, due to a brain injury, Cyclops is unable to shut off his optic blasts at will and must therefore wear a visor or glasses with ruby quartz lenses that block the beams. *In the first X-Men film many fans claimed that Cyclops' visor seemed too bulky. As a result they were changed for X-Men 2. Gallery ''X-Men: First Class'' Cyclops First Class.jpg|A possible image of Scott Summers in X-Men: First Class. ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' cyclops_origin.jpg|Scott. Images.jpeg Cyclopsorigins.jpg|Scott is discovered by Sabertooth. Tim-pocock-cyclops.jpg|Scott meets Charles Xavier for the first time. Wolverine-2.jpg|Scott battling Sabretooth in his school 12047.jpg|Scott taking out Department X Soldiers 769977-wolverineposter_5_super.jpg|Character Poster ''X-Men'' 02acyclops0eg.jpg|Promo Poster James_marsden_01.jpg|Scott Summers Cyclops2BF.jpg|Promotional Image 29d4.jpg|Promotional Image Xmencyclops46io.jpg|Promotional Image cyclopsxmenbattle1.jpg|Cyclops leading the X-Men into Ellis Island. Cyclops_x1.gif|Scott wearing ruby quartz sunglasses to suppress his powers James_marsden_x_men_001.jpg|Cyclops firing an Optic Blast Cyclops_2.jpg|Promotional Imaage ''X2: X-Men United'' M0040034me37486ue.jpg|Promotional Image James_Marsden_as_Cyclops_pic2.jpg|Promotional Image X20m220cyclops20posterjames20marsde.jpg|thumb|Promotional Image 2762.gif.jpeg|Scott consoling Jean at the museum X2-028.jpg|Scott at Alkali Lake X2-026.jpg|A mind controlled Scott attacks his teammates 3603_09937.jpg|A distraught Scott learns Jean is sacrificing herself X2cyc02.jpg|Scott in his X-Men Uniform cyclopsxmen2battle1.jpg|A visit to Magneto's plastic prison gone awry in ''X2: X-Men United'' (2003). ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Cyclops x3.jpg|Promotional image 85_2466_l.jpg|Promotional Image Laststand.png|Promotional Image X-men-3-poster.jpg|So not to spoil the revelation of his character's death, Scott appeared in his costume in the promotional images, such as the official poster cyclopsxmen3love1.jpg|His love for Jean Grey unfortunately is his undoing. 27088-26917.gif|Scott is tricked into letting Jean suppress his powers, leaving him defenseless to the power of the Phoenix 13.jpg|As all his teammates could find were his glasses, Scott is presumed deceased. (Earth-616)| }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Earth-10005 Deceased Category:Teachers Category:Pilots Category:Heroes